rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Carrión Detox Gia Gunn Jade Jolie Monét X Change Ophelia Overdose Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe, but remember this, safe is not a word I associate with this "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar", so y'all better step it up. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicki: Your runway really gave me April Carrion which was amazing! I really liked the pose and the way the dress was kinda having a Beyonce moment.. Your entrance quote was well thought out and landed perfectly. It was super original and it really showed me who you are as a queen. Good job tonight! Chi: With first impressions quotes, you can sometimes have too many ideas in your head and write too much down. You put a lot of ideas into this, but in this case, I think it worked really well! Your entrance was fantastic. You managed to say so much, but it wasn't cluttered or messy. I really got a sense of who April is, and that is the most important thing. Your look was also very pretty. I can't wait to see what you do in this competition. Great job tonight! Next up...Detox Nicki: Your runway was really fucking pretty, but it cut off in the middle, I really wished I could see more of that picture. Your entrance quote was really not original.. Instead of just quoting what she said, you could've made it funnier or something that would surprise us. Remember that an entrance quote is supposed to show who you are. Chi: Tonight on the runway, you look gorgeous. However, we couldn't see the full look in the image that you provided, so that was a disappointment, especially since you had so much freedom with the look that you chose. As for your entrance quote, it was pretty underwhelming. I had hoped to see something original, but you recycled Detox's entrance from AS2. Along with that, the quote itself doesn't really tell us who you are at all. I have high hopes for you this season, but tonight just wasn't your night. Next up...Gia Gunn Nicki: Yes. Bitch. WORK! Your runway was stunning! It really showed me who you are as a queen. I just wish that we could see the whole picture. Your entrance quote was EVERYTHING tho. It was one of my favorites tonight. It showed who you are as queen in one quote. It was also very funny and it's hilarious that you used her quotes the way you did. Nice job this week! Chi: Wow! What an entrance! I had high expectations for you tonight, and you did not disappoint. Your entrance was so creative, but you still managed to stay true to Gia's signature quirks. It was hilarious. Your quote just kept going on, and on, and I loved it. And tonight on the runway: FABULOUS. I absolutely loved it. It wasn't head to toe, which is slightly disappointing, but you looked gorgeous nonetheless. This week you were one of my favourites. Great job! Next up...Jade Jolie Nicki: Your quote was actually very unique. I loved that it was cohesive with the runway. However, I find it a bit boring. Maybe if you added something more to it it would be perfect. Your runway was fine. Its a bodysuit with wings and a crown. Nothing special, I wish you gave us more this week Chi: I appreciated the creativity in your entrance quote, but it felt a bit lacking. I would have appreciated it if it was a bit longer, so we could get to know who Jade is a little better. Your outfit was good, but the mug was off. It looked a bit too boyish. Overall your performance tonight was just underwhelming. I can see what you were going for and I appreciate the idea, but it just didn't quite land. Tonight was just overall a miss for you. Next up...Monét X Change Nicki: Your runway tonight was beautiful. Everything in the runway went well together, you really look like a bad ass bitch which is what i LOVE. However your entrance quote was.. A choice. It's 100% what I would expect from a normal person, but we don't want normal here. We want something different. Calling yourself "The Winner" has been used too much now and almost everyone got that. I really miss the originality. Chi: Your runway look tonight was great! The sunglasses really complete the look, and this is a definite toot for me. Your entrance quote, on the other hand, was one of my least favourites tonight. I know this is your first time competing in UDR, so I'll cut you a bit of slack, but at this point, saying "The winner is here" is a total cliché and super unoriginal. Your quote was just really disappointing, and I feel like you could have done so much more with it. I want to see you do well in this competition, so tonight should hopefully be enough of a warning. Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nicki: UGH!! This was just perfection. Your runway was so unique and different and it really showed me who you are as a queen. I fucking loved the wig. Plus the background made this even better. Your entrance quote was even better than your runway! It was one of my favorites tonight! The way you read the girls was amazing. Plus this seems like a quote that she would actually use if she was on RPDR. Good job tonight! Chi: Tonight you did a really good job! Your quote was fierce and it made me chuckle, even though it was a bit lacking. I loved the subtle shade to your fellow contestants, a little bit of shade is always appreciated. As for your runway look, it had me GOBSMACKED. It is so wild, and everything is just so beautiful. Head to toe, this is already one of my favourite looks ever! I cannot wait for you to turn looks this season. Tonight definitely has you set off on the right foot, so good job! Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicki: Your entrance quote slayed. It really gave me a bad bitch vibe. Plus your runway makes the quote even better. It was well thought out and landed well. Your runway was cute, I just wish we didnt see her sideways. Like, I can't see the full outfit. Other than that, Great work tonight. Chi: Trinity, I loved your entrance quote! It was fierce, stunning, and told us exactly who you are. The way you put it together was absolutely flawless. In my opinion, it was probably one of, if not THE best of the night. However, your downfall may be your runway. You look pretty, but I feel like you could have done more. It's just a bit basic. That being said, I love the hair. Overall you did a really good job tonight, and you're definitely a force to be reckoned with in this competition! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Trinity K. Bonet Your quote was a complete assassination... You're safe. Ophelia Overdose Tonight, you served an absolute overdose and we all OD'd... You're safe. Detox Your quote was unoriginal and your look was hauntingly...subpar... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Gia Gunn Your quote was absolutelyyy beautiful... April Carrión Your performance tonight brought beautiful flowers... Gia Gunn... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earn the power to be a team captain in next week's challenge. April Carrión... You're safe. Monét X Change Your performance tonight left us asking for a refund... Jade Jolie Your dragon inspired look and quote didn't bring the heat... Monét X Change... You're safe. Jade Jolie I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Best Hair. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Jade Jolie Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Detox You gave us all an unforgettable Detox, but tonight was not your night Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts